Philadelphusxc3x97virginalis cultivar Snowwhite Fantasy.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Philadelphus plant, botanically known as Philadelphusxc3x97virginalis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Snowwhite Fantasyxe2x80x99.
The new Philadelphus was discovered as a cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Philadelphusxc3x97virginalis, not patented. The new Philadelphus was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998 as a single flowering plant in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands, within a population of the progeny resulting from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new Philadelphus by cuttings was first conducted in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 1998. Since then, asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Philadelphus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Snowwhite Fantasy has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Snowwhite Fantasyxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Snowwhite Fantasyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Philadelphus:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Numerous large showy double white flowers.
Plants of the new Philadelphus are more freely flowering than plants of the parent selections and other known selections and cultivars of Philadelphusxc3x97virginalis. 